His Chocolate
by st4r-pl314d3s
Summary: Ingredients for a good Valentine's chocolate : chocolate block, whip cream, rum, raisin, almond, and a lot of love. Yuuri X Wolfram


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Tomo Takabayashi and various publishers and studios. The poem is Devotion by Robert Frost. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warning: AU after the second season

Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram eventually

Note: Happy Valentine!

**His Chocolate**

Yuuri was sure there was a time when he enjoyed Valentine and waited for the day with hope instead of dread. Granted, usually his only chocolate was from his mom, but hope sprang eternal and all that.

It was begun four years ago, in an ordinary evening at the baseball field he had in the castle complex. He could not remember how it started but Conrad and he ended up discussing about earth's Valentine day and the chocolate giving tradition. He was not quite sure, but it was very possibly he mentioned to Conrad how much he loved chocolate. Looking back, if he knew Wolfram was listening, he would not touch that topic at all.

That year, instead of his mother, he received chocolates from almost everybody at the castle. It turned out that Conrad had mentioned it to some people who mentioned it to some other people. But, it was the chocolates Wolfram presented to him on bed just when he opened his eyes that made him feared Valentine.

It was not that he would discriminate chocolate based on the giver, for chocolate was chocolate and he really liked its taste. The problem was Wolfram had listened to the part where he explained to Conrad that the chocolate given to one's lover was more special if it was made by the giver and Wolfram clearly felt that he was included on that category.

From what he could gather afterwards, Wolfram has terrorized the maids into teaching him how to make chocolate. Unfortunately, just like his attempt on painting, the chocolates left little to be desired. Wolfram's effort to make them looked like bearbee, at least according to Wolfram, has left them in some abstract shapes. The taste, supposing Yuuri did not know Wolfram was the one who made them, would assured him that someone tried to poison him.

The worst thing was, when he, after a courageous act of tasting a bit of the chocolate, declined to eat the rest, the blonde became angry. He started to throw his usual baseless accusation, which Yuuri has long since learnt to tune out. Then, he followed them with an impressive display of fire, which has killed some of his belongings and left his room inhabitable for days.

It was this experience which prompted him into spending the following Valentine days on earth, safe out of Wolfram's reach since there was no way for Wolfram to follow him. He even prolonged his stay until he was quite sure it was already the next month on Shin Makoku, on fear of some belated chocolates Wolfram might force upon him.

Actually, supposing he was not the victim, he would give some credit to Wolfram's tenacity, because after the first time, somehow Wolfram could always hid a box of chocolates on his bag.

His mom was the first to notice it two years ago. He was emptying his bag on the living room, intended to distribute the souvenirs he brought, when she pointed on a heart shaped box wrapped with bright red paper and decorated with big, elaborate, pink ribbons. He succeeded on preventing her from opening it but she teased him about it for his entire visit. He thanked whoever responsible that she never knew it was from Wolfram.

Last year, he emptied his bag on his bedroom, away from his mother prying eyes.

Both years, he conveniently, accidentally pushed them into the rubbish bin. After all, he could not leave them around. Those chocolates were qualified to kill the eater.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Will you go to earth again this year, Heika?"

Actually, Conrad was sure he knew the answer already.

"Yes, Conrad. Do you want to come? I am sure mother will be glad to meet you again," asked Yuuri.

He stopped signing documents and stretched his body. Despite has been on it for hours, he barely made a dent in the mountain of papers surrounding his table. Too bad he has to finish them before going to earth.

"I don't think I can, Heika. This is a busy time in the castle. Please, send my regards to your mother, though,"

"Yes, judging from the amount of papers that has came to my desk, I can see what you mean," Yuuri replied dryly.

"Can't you stay in Shin Makoku this year, Heika? I am sure it will make everybody glad."

'Especially Wolfram,' Conrad added, silently.

He had watched the forlorn look on his younger brother's face every time Yuuri Heika went away. Usually, Wolfram was quick to hide it, although never fast enough that he did not notice. But, when it was Valentine, he has taken into mopping almost all the time, that there was no way he did not see it.

"I can't, unless Wolfram stopped giving me those chocolates. I swear he will kill me with one of them sooner or later," Yuuri shuddered. "Not to mention almost being baked alive if I was to refuse,"

"He won't burn you, Heika," Conrad said, for what seemingly the hundredth times. He had tried, but it seemed that being closed to Wolfram's fire has made heika made up his mind that Wolfram was not simply a spoilt prince, but a dangerous one when provoked.

Too bad heika was not that perceptive on what has switched on his brother's anger. He could try to help, but he did not think heika would believe it unless he discovered it by himself.

"Besides, surely the taste of his chocolates has improved these few years. I knew he hid some on your bag every time,"

"I did not eat them," Yuuri said absently. Even after these years, it was quite difficult for him to decipher Shin Makoku's writing.

"Pardon?"

"I did not eat them. I threw them away. I was afraid if I left it alone, someone would eat them accidentally,"

After living through two big wars, Conrad thought of himself as a person who was hard to surprise. Still, heika easily made admission has rendered him speechless for a moment.

It was not that he could not sympathize with heika most of the time. He knew just too well how overbearing and impossible his younger brother could be. But, surely even heika could not be as blind as not realizing Wolfram's feeling to him?

The chocolates maybe tasted bad. Still, there was nobody on the palace, besides heika maybe, who did not know Wolfram has worked hard to make them. It was quite common to find him in the library nearing Valentine, searching and comparing chocolate's recipes. In fact, the other place Wolfram seemed to visit on those days was the kitchen, where he could be found bending over the large table, laboriously trying to make better chocolates.

"But you told him it tasted okay when he asked you,"

"Well, of course I lied. If I told him I did not eat them, I was afraid of imagining what part of the castle would still stand afterwards," Yuuri grinned.

For an adult, sometimes Conrad was simply too gullible. Did he not know how suicidal it was to tell Wolfram that he was anything but perfect, even despite the plethora of evidences to the contrary? After all, against Wolfram's often voiced protestation, he was his brother.

'Well, at least Wolfram never knew it,' Conrad tried to console himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wolfram slammed the door to Yuuri's, and he would like to think of it as his as well, bedroom closed. Throwing a nicely wrapped box he carried into the floor, he sat down on the bed.

He remembered that day four years ago clearly. He was going to summon Yuuri's back to the castle, when he heard him told Conrad about a chocolate giving tradition on earth. Apparently, where Yuuri came from, it was common for girls to give boys chocolates on fourteenth of February.

He tried to quell his jealousy. Why did Yuuri always share these kinds of things with Sir Weller and never with him?

He was certainly not a girl, but Yuuri was his fiancé. Besides, Yuuri has admitted to Conrad that he loved chocolate, which clearly explained Yuuri's habit to rarely finish the meal but always devour third helping of desert, especially when they were anything chocolate.

It was too bad that the best chocolate according to Yuuri was the one made by the giver, for he never once cooked in his life. Still, how hard could it be? Blood Pledge Castle has a huge library; there must be some chocolate's recipes there. He could also ask the maids to teach him making one.

He was feeling pleased with himself that thirteen's night. Granted, the shape was less than perfect. Maybe he should have made them into round or rectangular shape like Doria has suggested before he threw her out of the kitchen. But watching the bearbee hatched was one of few nice experiences Yuuri and he had together and he wanted to remind Yuuri about it. And maybe the taste was not as good as he hoped. Still, it was the thought that count, right? Because if it was the taste that mattered then the best chocolate should be the one bought in the expensive store and not the one made by the giver.

So, he put the chocolates into a heart shaped box he has made Sangria bought in town and wrapped it carefully. He even added a nice ribbon on it.

He was so sure this one would make Yuuri happy. He could not be more wrong if he tried.

Yuuri had eyed the box with trepidation, as if it contained some explosive devices. He almost snapped at Yuuri, then, but caught himself in time.

'Yuuri's opinion will change when he opened it,' he has pacified himself.

But the worst was when Yuuri bit one of them and promptly threw it up. Could that reckless maou be more insensitive? He was sure it could not be that bad. Well, maybe it was not good either but surely a little of that would not kill Yuuri.

Then Yuuri has the audacity to refuse the rest of the box. The box of chocolates he has painstakingly made.

Wolfram saw fire.

In hindsight, maybe it was not the best course of action he could take. After all, he knew just how bad he was in handling emotions. Gwendal and Gunter surely thought so and had chewed him out separately afterwards. Worse, although Yuuri has brushed off his apologies, Yuuri has taken to avoid him for quite a long time since. Even now, sometimes he fancied seeing a hint of fear in Yuuri's eyes. No, not fear for him, but fear of him.

Still, at that time all he could think about was how he has, for the first time in his life, slaved away in the kitchen to please Yuuri, and the ungrateful cheater has undermined his effort in favor of the chocolates' taste. All he could feel was disappointment and anger. If Yuuri's highest priority was the taste he should just tell him so. Wolfram certainly has enough money to commission chocolates from the best shop at the town and it was far less troublesome to do.

Yet, foolish dreamer as he was, he spent more time to search and read recipes and practice making chocolate the next year. He would not say it was the best there was, but he could safely say that year's chocolates were an improvement compared with the year before. He has hidden them under the bed, ready to be given to Yuuri in fourteenth morning.

Yuuri never came to the bedroom that night. The next day, Conrad told him Yuuri has gone to earth.

Unfortunately, he did not know when to give up. Rummaging in Yuuri's wardrobe has unconcealed Yuuri's bag, in which he kept souvenirs and odds and ends he would bring to earth for his family. For the last two years, he has hid his box of chocolates there.

He would like it more if he could give the chocolates to Yuuri in person, but he has consoled himself that at least Yuuri said the chocolates were nice when he asked Yuuri about it. Yes, Yuuri still went to earth last year as well, which he thought as strange, since Yuuri did not need to run away from his chocolate anymore.

Despite what people often thought, he was neither stupid nor blind. He knew he was the reason Yuuri went to earth every time Valentine came. Just like he knew that despite his hopes, Yuuri only saw him as a bearable but annoying friend.

Yet, if it took going to earth for Yuuri to like his chocolate, he did not mind. At least Yuuri appreciated the chocolate. Or so he had foolishly thought.

He buried his face deeper into the pillow.

He has decided to indulge himself and give Yuuri the chocolates earlier that year. Everybody in the palace knew that Yuuri has been forced to hole up in his office, in a seemingly vain effort to subdue enough paperwork before his routine visitation to earth. So naturally, there he went.

He did not intend to eardrop. But the door was opened a little and just when he raised his hand to knock, he heard Yuuri mentioned his name.

He wished he never came there in the first place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuuri checked the things that had fallen into a messy heap on his bed, and then re-checked it again. There was the pendant he brought his mom, the nice wooden sword for his father, which he could use to decorate his office at home, some knick knack for his brother, and even the book Murata would like. No, he was not missing it the first time around. There was no heart shaped box wrapped in brightly colored paper with ribbons this time.

He supposed he was glad. It seemed that Wolfram finally had given up. The maids would be left to work in peace this year and he did not need to scramble for a lie when Wolfram asked him about the chocolates. It also made going to earth around Valentine was no longer a necessity.

It was not that going to earth was a heavy chore. He missed his family. Besides, it was nice to see what he dubbed at Valentine's atmosphere on earth. Tried as they might, it was not the same at Shin Makoku. But still, it was nice to have a choice again.

'Yes, ' Yuuri thought, smiling, 'I am glad,'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, with this one, I got four of them," said Murata, pocketing the chocolate Yuuri's mother has given him. "How many of them do you have this year, Shibuya?"

"Six,"

"Let me guess. Your mama, of course. Then Lord von Bielefeld and Lord von Christ. Ah, Greta, I thought. And Sir Weller, since he always has a soft spot for you. Who did give you the last one?" asked Murata, counting the name with his fingers.

"Well, four out of six, not bad," Yuuri grinned, "It was Lady Cheri and Gwendal. Wolfram did not give me any this year, thankfully,"

"Lord von Bielefeld did not make any for you? Are you sure? I thought he will never skip it," Murata frowned. It just simply did not make sense.

Of course, he knew Shibuya dreaded the chocolate from Lord von Bielefeld. He also suspected that at some point Shibuya must have told Lord von Bielefeld to cease giving him chocolates, what with Shibuya was being Shibuya and he has no tact what-so-ever. But Lord von Bielefeld was nothing if not persistent. If Shibuya outright and frequent arguments that their engagement was an accident did not make him stopped claiming the fiancé position, a mere request would not deter him from giving Shibuya his chocolates.

Something must have happened, then.

"Yup. About time too,"

"And you did not miss his chocolate?"

"Why should I?" asked Yuuri, honestly confused.

Murata have to be joking. There was no way he missed the hazardous chocolates. He also has no reason to miss making up some lies to appease Wolfram.

"Well, sometimes we never realized that we would miss something until it was no longer there,"

There was, Yuuri noticed, some suspicious gleam on his friend's eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was, Yuuri concluded, entirely Murata's fault. Somehow his comment has taken up a nest in Yuuri's brain. He could not stop thinking about Wolfram and those dratted chocolates.

If he was honest, he admitted it was quite strange that Wolfram has stopped giving him chocolate this year. Usually, when Wolfram has put his mind into something, there was no way to stop him.

Yet, Yuuri knew he was afraid of thinking about it further, in case it would jinx the situation. After all, there was a saying about being careful with what you were hoping for.

Unfortunately, he could not shake the thought from his mind. Maybe because he has been too used with avoiding Wolfram's chocolates it felt so strange when the chocolates were not there.

'Yes, it must be that,' he decided, ignoring the little nagging voice on his brain that kept on asking whether he was really sure it was not guilt or even something else all together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuuri was forced to admit that he has taken a wrong conclusion. It was almost time for him to come back to Shin Makoku and he had spent almost the entire time he was on earth thinking about Wolfram.

Worse, it was not even about the chocolates themselves anymore.

He has replayed their Valentine's encounters so far. Unfortunately, he also has, however reluctant, reached the conclusion that he was more than partially to blame.

He has long since categorized Wolfram into the annoying-friend compartment on his brain. He forgot that Wolfram was not a two dimension character. There was a lot more to Wolfram than simply annoying and friend.

If he thought about it again, Wolfam has been somehow hopeful when he presented him with that poison box – no, he still could not think about it as a chocolate box – four years ago. There was an extra bounce on the mazoku's steps. Also, Wolfram was not by any definition a morning person, but he has wakened Yuuri up that day. He must have thought the chocolates were a nice surprise.

His mom has said it once that intention was the most important thing, more important than the result. He should, in retrospection, remember it more often. After all, he did know how hard Wolfram worked to make those chocolates every year. And it was true that handmade chocolate was supposed to be special because it was handmade.

It was not helping his conscience at all to remember how Wolfram has always eagerly sought him out as soon as he was back and asked about the chocolates. Or how, something that to his chagrin he just realized, there was a flash of relief and joy in Wolfram's eyes when he lied and told Wolfram he liked them.

And truth to be told, he kind of missing those wrapped chocolates box as well. It was something familiar.

'It was a sign that Wolfram cares,' a totally unhelpful voice said in his head.

Yuuri groaned inwardly. He supposed the words were true after all. Be careful with what you wished for. He has, indeed, wished for Wolfram to cease giving him chocolates.

He fingered his newest purchase. He did not plan to buy it. He did not even sure why he bought it. Maybe it was guilt, even if Wolfram did not know he had not eaten the chocolates. Maybe it was a peace offering, an effort on his side to treat the mazoku better. Whatever the reason was, he hoped Wolfram would like it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How is your family, Heika?" asked Conrad when he saw Yuuri in the castle entrance. Judging from his wet clothes, the maou was just arrived.

"They are fine, Conrad," answered Yuuri absently, "Do you by any chance know where Wolfram was?"

"Wolfram?" Conrad was genuinely surprised. It was a common knowledge that Yuuri always avoided Wolfram whenever he was came back from earth around Valentine.

"Yes, Wolfram. I need to talk to him,"

"Heika, if this is about the chocolates…"

Normally, Conrad did not like to antagonist Yuuri Heika, unless if he was forced. But this year Wolfram has been worse than usual. He has avoided all of them, preferring to train with his soldiers all day long and lock himself in Yuuri's bedroom as soon as dinner ended. At least in days that he attended dinner. More often than not, Wolfram opted to skip it all together.

It did not difficult for Conrad to conclude that something has happened. It was also did not take a good stretch of imagination to arrive at the conclusion that that something must have related to Yuuri.

"He did not give me any this year, Conrad,"

Yuuri thought there must have been something in his face or his voice that gave his intention away, for after scrutinized him for a moment, Conrad nodded and said, " He was in your bedroom, Heika,"

"Thank you, Conrad," Yuuri smiled, before running to his bedroom.

Conrad watched his maou went and smiled. He hoped this confrontation would end up well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Just leave the food there," commanded Wolfram without turning his face from the huge windows which were located in the opposite side of the door.

One of these days, Yuuri would come back to Blood Pledge Castle. He missed Yuuri. Yes, he was angry with Yuuri but he still missed him anyway.

In the other hand, he did not want to face Yuuri. It was worse than Yuuri's usual rejection, because this was planned. Not to mention that it was quite a blow to his pride to think he has been a fool, practicing to make better chocolates because he wanted Yuuri to enjoy them, when in fact, Yuuri has never even opened the wrap. Or how happy he felt when Yuuri said he liked them when in reality it was only a lie.

"Wolf?" asked Yuuri, uncertain.

Wolfram's head turned so fast Yuuri was sure the blond would snap his own neck.

Wolfram did not know what to say. A part of him wanted to throw accusations, which that time he could safely say were justified. Another part wanted to fuss over Yuuri and tell him to not go to earth anymore, because Wolfram, as stupid as it sounded, hated the time when Yuuri was not in Shin Makoku. Yet, another part of him wanted to simply pretend that Yuuri was not there.

He opted for silent.

"You did not give me any chocolate this time," Yuuri said awkwardly.

Wolfram did not know what to say to that. He did not even know how to take that sentence. The biggest part of him told him that Yuuri was glad, and he just wanted to ask Wolfram to continue this not giving act the following years. Yet, a small, stubborn part of him fancied a loss on Yuuri's voice. Stupid, stubborn dreamer.

"Wolf?"

"I overheard when you were talking to Sir Weller," Wolfram said finally.

"Oh,"

That was certainly explained the missing chocolates.

"I miss them,"

Yuuri's words spurred Wolfram into action. He could feel the familiar anger, hurt and disappointment raced on his heart.

"Do you miss dumping them to the garbage? Because I can't understand how you miss to eat them when you never did that in the first place,"

Why could not Yuuri be honest at least? For someone normally so kind, Yuuri could be so effortlessly callous sometimes.

Yuuri flinched.

"I am sorry"

Wolfram could believe that Yuuri was sorry. After all, it was not in Yuuri's nature to be cruel. In fact, he was sure Yuuri was sorry for lying to him. Just like Yuuri would be sorry for lying to anybody else. The problem was it was not the reason he wanted Yuuri to be sorry about.

Besides, Yuuri would do it again. Yuuri has broken his heart and hopes slowly but regularly so far. There was no reason for Yuuri to stop.

"Did you throw them away?" Yuuri asked, walking to the bed.

The first words that came upon his tongue were why you cared. Wolfram swallowed them back. Of course Yuuri cared. Yuuri was feeling guilty, if for all the wrong reasons.

"Can I have them anyway?"

When there was no answer meeting his question, Yuuri tried again.

"Come on, Wolf, I promised I will eat them,"

This time, he got a reaction from Wolfram. If the mazoku's eyes went any bigger, he did not think Wolfram's face could accommodate them.

Wolfram could not believe his own ears. After went so far as going to earth simply to avoid eating his chocolates, Yuuri voluntarily offered to do just that. Actually, on second thought, he could believe them. Yuuri hated to be at odd with anybody and everybody. Yuuri believed eating his chocolates would appease him, and therefore Yuuri would be forgiven for his deceptions.

Yuuri did not understand. He wanted Yuuri to appreciate his effort, if not his affection. He wanted Yuuri to see more than the chocolates itself on his offerings.

But he guessed it was better than nothing. Beggar, after all, could not be chooser.

He stood up resignedly and went to the wardrobe he had claimed as his to fetch the chocolates. Then, just as silently, he dumped them on Yuuri's lap.

Wolfram's gaze unnerved him. Partially as an effort to avoid them, Yuuri turned his own eyes into the box in his lap.

Wolfram, he noted, has been quite successful on portraying bearbee that year. He wondered whether it was something new or if the previous attempts have also resulting in the better shape than the first one.

Tentatively, he lifted one and took a small bit. Strange, but it was quite good. Well, not as delicious as the store made, to be sure, but not awful either. Maybe Wolfram's cooking has improved in those few years. Or maybe, because that time he searched for not only chocolate and the usual ingredients but also Wolfram's effort and affection in the taste.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Wolfram returned to Yuuri's bedroom that night, he found the king has already asleep.

Shaking his head in amusement, he moved the box of chocolates from the bed to Yuuri's bedside table. Then tenderly, he re-arranged the bed cover so it covered Yuuri to his neck.

Yuuri always accused him of being a bad sleeper. But he thought Yuuri was just as messy. Although of course, he secretly thought it was one of Yuuri's endearing trait.

He sighed. Yuuri sure did turn his brain into mush.

Then, avoiding the chocolates' wraps littering the floor, he walked to his own side of the bed and promptly, thoroughly surprised.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Conrad opened the door carefully. He did not want to disturb Yuuri Heika if he was asleep. He only wanted to know how heika confrontation with his little brother has been. He has intended to ask earlier, but something came up and he had been out of the castle ever since their brief conversation that afternoon. In fact, he just came back a few moments ago.

No sooner than entering the room, he found the answer. There, on the floor, were a few of chocolates' wraps, devoid of their contents. Laid in the right side of the huge bed, his for once smiling, sleeping face facing the door was Yuuri Heika. In the bed side table near him, there was a half empty heart shaped box of chocolates.

Conrad smiled. Wolfram would be so pleased tomorrow when he knew. That was, if he did not already know, which Conrad suspected was the case.

He almost turned back and went out of the room, when a motion from the bed caught his eyes. Curious, he walked to the far side of the bed. After all, he was a soldier and this was the maou's bedroom. The existence of unwanted, dangerous intruder was always a possibility.

Buried beneath the cover and what seemed like the entirety of pillows the bed had was Wolfram. Even in sleep, there was no mistaken the turned up corner of his mouth. Clutched tightly in his hands was a square box with the words almond chocolates emblazoned on it. Peering closer, he could see a tag hang from the box, with 'to Wolfram' written on it in Yuuri's hand.

This time, Conrad laughed softly. Yes, his little brother was definitely happy.

End


End file.
